Frozen Flames
by Zgogery
Summary: WARNING RATING SUBJECT TO CHANGE Harry has been abused and beaten by someone who was supposed to love him. and he has been left to die. Sometimes magic can transcend even the boundaries between realities. Meanwhile Elsa is feeling alone and scared after she hurt Anna. Can these two help each other heal, or will they remain alone? (I'm no good at descriptions, give it a try)
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Frozen or Harry Potter. If I was JK Rowling or Disney, I would not be writing Fanfiction and still have to worry about bills and all of that. I make no money from this, so whoever dams fanfiction as being 'illegal', you can go and die in a hole. (my rant is now over) The book 'Elemental Magicks: A Study' is mine. I will actually write that and post it so I can own it. Just give me a few weeks. The Info mentioned in the story will be much more detailed, so if you want to know more about what it talks about in this chapter, PM me for where I will post it, and a possible ETA on that.**

**Anyway, I just saw Frozen the other day (late, I know, but I couldn't afford the time or money to go when it came out. I finally just went on to a 'semi-reputable' website to see it) and I had a thought. What would happen if I took the kingdom Arendelle, and added in the tempermental and wand-wielding mage known as Harry Potter? This fanfic is my result after looking over the FrozenxHP fanfics already here. There is only one or two good ones, and they haven't been updated in a while, or where published recently. **

**I was just all like, "Hey, i can write a fanfic that my fans will enjoy tht will blend the two universes together while shipping the two characters I think would fit together if you write it right. For those of you that hae an idea of who I am talking about, I SHAN'T SAYA WORD! The pairing for this one is a secret, although if you can guess it before I post the next chapter, I will write an omake with you in this story as a main character. PM me or Review for details. **

**Also, I will accept any omakes that people want to PM or email me, and I will post any good ones at the end of a chapter sort of in the middle of the Author's note. Before any of you get yourselves curious, yes, I will in fact give credit where it is due. So if I get sent an omake from billybobjoe, he will be listed before the omake so as to credit them. Feel free to royally screw up the plot of the story completely seeing as how it is an omake. Besides, the omakes could give me ideas and I could write the story sooner.**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling, and don't forget to send in your omakes!**

**"Speech"**

**'Thought'**

**"**_**Parseltongue**_**"**

**ON TO THE STORY**

Wormtail lay twitching on the ground, recovering from the brief burst of the cruciatus curse that he had just been under. He looked up at his master with a pleading look in his eyes.

"PLEASE MASTER! Let me just-" he tried to say, but was cut off as the skin of his legs began to peel off and reveal the flesh underneath it.

He screamed as the nerve ending off his legs began to be ripped out. The skin flaying curse was halted halfway, leaving Wormtail whimpering in pain at the foot of the obsidian throne. He looked up, his eyesight blurred with tears, and saw a green glow at the end of his master's wand.

"WAIT! WAIT! I KNOW HOW TO FIND THE POTTERS!" Peter screamed, while silently praying to a god that he didn't believe in.

He saw the glow dissapate, and the wand was lowered. He immediately continued, knowing that not responding with a quick explanation would equate to more torture for him.

"They are under a fidelius charm and-" He tried to say, but he quickly began screaming again as he was put under the cruciatus curse once again.

"I know that they are under that charm, Wormtail. Do you think me so ignorant as to not realize that?" Voldemort said coldly, a deadly edge to his voice.

Peter began to frantically shake his head, and finally managed to reveal what he had came here to say.

"MY LORD! PLEASE! I know who their secret keeper is!" Peter yelled, managing to stop Voldmort in his tracks, causing the dark lord to lower his wand.

"And just who, Wormtail, will be their secret keeper?" The Dark Lord said with interest.

"T-They plan to make me their secret keeper and have Sirius Black as a decoy starting this Friday, the 30th." He said, fearing for his life.

Voldemort nodded, before saying, "On Saturday, the 31st, on the magically charged night of Halloween, I shall kill the Potters, and end their troublesome line."

The Death Eaters around them cheered at the news that a prominent light family would be no more. Voldemort smirked, walking back and leaning back iinto his throne. 'The Potter family **will **fall before my might, and the prophecy shall **never **come to pass' he thought with a sinister look on his face.

-line break-

October 31st 1981

The Potter Residence

"The Potters live at 324 Godrics Hollow." Peter said, while imagining how his lord would reward him for his service.

Voldemort smirked when, like the air above a fire, the empty lot in front of him rippled, then a cottage seemed to grow upwards out of the dirt. He approached the door, but had to duck when a flurry of curses flew out of the window towards him. He threw up a shield and slipped a secondary wand into his other hand. It was times like this where he was thankful for being ambidextrous. He threw a reducto curse at the door, and transfigured the shards into a variety of venomous snakes.

He ran in, conjuring more snakes, and hunkered down behind a couch. "_Go and kill the wizard throwing curses at me. He seeks to kill me and my allies, and believes snakes and those who speak the serpentine tongue to be evil. Show him true fear!_" Voldemort hissed, his conjured serpents immediately slithering over towards Potter. The man began to throw out cutting curses toward the snakes, but was hit with a killing curse before he could turn back to the Dark Lord after he dealt with the serpents.

Voldemort banished the remaining snakes, along with the corpses of the others, and headed up the stairs. He saw Lily Potter running toward the nursery and, remembering the reward he had promised Severus, stunned the woman before she could enter the Nursery. He continued on to the room where he could hear the cries of young children. When he walked into the nursery he saw a trio of children. There was nameplates on each crib, and he sneered at the three children. "So, you three are Hadrian, Dorian, and Haley. How... quaint. The very idea that any one of you three could destroy me is completely idiotic." he said.

He placed his wand against the girl's head, and cast a quick killing curse. She fell to her bed with a quiet thump. Her brothers looked toward her with confused looks on their faces. Voldemort turned to the second sibling, Hadrian, and placed his wand against his head. He looked into the toddler's eyes, and nearly winced. The baby's eyes were killing curse green, and looked rather unnerving. He looked toward the other toddler, sneering when he saw how pudgy he was. He turned back to the one labeled as Hadrian, a green glow appearing at the end of his wand.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" Voldemort shouted, glee evident in his voice. He saw the curse throw the toddler back into the crib, pressing him against the back of the bed. Voldemort was thrown back when a green shockwave flew off of the child. He looked up with shock, but gasped when a shard of wood from the crib embedded itself into his chest. He felt the enchantments on his body activate, turning his body to ash to prevent rituals using his remains that may harm his horcruxes.

His wand clattered to the floor, as he groaned in pain as his legs finished burning up. He saw Wormtail rush into the room, and, thinking he was dead, grab his wand and apparate out. Voldemort managed one last glance around before his body turned completely to ash, and saw ice beginning to creep around the room, coating everything. The green shockwave was receding back into the child, who was now fast asleep.

Voldemort closed his eyes, feeling his spirit leave his body. He flew off, heading towards Albania, while contemplating just what happened. He felt like he should recognize what had happened, but he didn't know why he would.

Across the room, Dorian cried out as wood slashed across his cheek, leaving a cut in the shape of a crescent moon. When Sirius finally got to Godrics Hollow, he ran upstairs, and revived Lily. The two of them rushed into the nursery. sirius immediately rushed to check on Harry, who was slumped over, and Lily doing the same for Haley. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief when he got a weak pulse from Harry, but felt his heart break when he heard the wail from Lily. She was holding Haley to her chest, whicpering the word 'No' over and over again. Sirius rushed to her side, trying to confort her. He got up briefly, checking on Dorian, and managed to slightly console Lily by revealing that the two other children were alive.

The two sat there for an unknown length of time, taking solace in each other's presence, and both grieving, before Albus Dumbledore showed up. Dumbledore walked in, and got a twinkle in his eyes when he saw the mark on Dorian's cheek.

"Lily. Sirius. I am very sorry for your loss, I truly am, but the Dark Lord Voldemort is dead, and had been vanquished by Dorian, evidenced by the mark on his cheek. He shall bear that mark, for the rest of his life. His magic must have let loose, freezing this entire room, and killing Voldemort in the process." Dumbledore said gravely, but smiling at the end of it.

"Dorian Frederick Potter, is the boy who has saved us all, by surviving the killing curse." he finished, with Lily and Sirius looking at Dorian in awe.

-line break-

8 YEARS LATER

Harry sighed as his mother was doting on Dorian again. Every now and then, she would recall that she had a second son, but she acted, for the most part, oblivious of Harry's very existence. This had all started on **that **morning. It had just been like any other morning in Harry's life, with him waking up in his drab grey room in the attic, and going to his beaten up old wardrobe. He threw on the clothes that he managed to grab out of the rubbish pile that his brother used to wear, and quietly headed downstairs. He came down to find his mother cleaning up breakfast, his brother heading outside with his gang of friends to go and annoy people around Godric's Hollow.

Harry slipped past Lily, grabbing a slice of bread and a few slices of bacon. He threw a makeshift sandwich together, devouring the diminutive meal. He was about to head to the family library, his only real refuge, when he saw his mother head to the fireplace to accept a floo call. She seemed oddly excited.

"Oh it's you! Come on right through, my son is out with his friends, so we are alone." She exclaimed.

His curiosity peaked, Harry hid behind the doorframe to the kitchen, watching as a man stepped through the floo. He was wearing ornate robes, his hair was cut a bit short, with ice-blue eyes. He was a bit on the skinny side, but other than that he was rather average. He leaned forward, capturing his mother's lips in a kiss. Harry rushed up to his room, shocked, but unaware of the implications. About a month later, his mother remarried, dropping her middle name and becoming Lily Potter Jaques. Dorian was quick to accept this, and his name was changed to Dorian Frederick Potter-Jaques.

Harry however, was not willing to change his name for a man he barely knew. This had started his isolation from the rest of his family, and eventual physical abuse from his stepfather. Harry didn't much like him. He was some man from France who had caught his mother's eye, but had also managed to make Harry's life a total hell. he ad started light at first, just ignoring Harry, but that had escalated to belittling Harry, and he even got Dorian to start doing it as well. Harry had finally just cut himself off from all human contact, relying on the House Elves and secret trips to the kitchen to keep him alive.

He could only find one advantage to all of this, a silver lining of the entire thing. He was rather skinny, whereas Dorian would defnitely be having health issues later in life with how much body fat he had. Harry returned to the present, and left the room, heading for the library. He had begun to read at an early age, finding an escape in books. He always imagined himself as the main character, throwing the ring into Mt. Doom, or one of the guests visiting Jurassic Park. It let him forget about his reality, and his imagination fly free.

On his way to the library, Harry remembered that he had a book he still wasn't finished reading in his room, and changed course, heading iinto the attic. He walked over to the pile of boxes, and picked up the book labeled 'Elemental Magicks: A Study', and sat down to read. He had found this book in one of the boxes he had been digging through in the basement, and felt some sort of pull towards it. He had been excited when he first learned about how elementals were capable of manipulating their elements without wands. He had dreamt of magic for years, and he would give anything to be an elemental.

According to the book, there were many different types of elements. You had the basic ones that were more common like water, fire, earth, and air. Then you had the slightly less common ones that were a mixture of the basic ones. These were elements like Ice, which was air and water, or magma, which was earth and fire. These elementals were special in that they had limited control over the elements that made up their own element, but nothing beyond manipulating currently existing elements rather than generating more off that element. Next you had the highly uncommon elements like lightning or nature elementals. They had control over storms and plants, respectively. Then you had the rare elements, light and shadow. They were only seen once or twice every generation. Then you had the ones that were only around every few centuries, the last one being Nicholas Flamel. These were elementals who had control over multiple elements, with the highest recorded being 13 elements. They were second highest tier, directly below the rarest one. The final tier was a master elementalist. The last master elementalist recorded was Merlin himself, and none had been seen since.

Harry was just now reading a bit about ice elementals when he felt something creeping across the cover of the book. He dropped the book in fright, but gaped when he saw a thin sheet of ice covering the area where his hand had been. He looked at his hands in shock, and just sat there for a few minutes, before snapping out of his shocked stupor.

"I-I'm an Ice elemental." Harry said in shock. "Cool!"

He picked up the book and began to scrutinize the pages, all but pressing his nose to the book to learn about his powers. He had just gotten to the part about power's awakening early in a dangerous situation when he heard a dark laugh. He looked up in fear, and saw his stepfather standing there with a faraway look in his eyes. From across the room, Harry could smell the stench of firewhiskey, and sighed. He just couldn't win, now could he? He tried to conceal the book, but to no avail.

"So, boy! You're just h-hoping your an elemental, aren't ya?" He said, stumbling through his words, his drunk state obvious.

He snatched the book, throwing it across the room. Harry cried out, seeing a page fall out of the book, but was silenced when he felt an impact on his chest. He groaned, and looked up. His stepfather was holding a belt with a crazed look in his eyes. The next several hours were some of the worst of Harry's short life. When he was finally left alone, broken and bleeding on his bed, he couldn't even go to sleep. The pain too unbearable for his imagination and subconsciousness to offer a release. He finally blacked out, and awoke later to see his room covered in ice. He heard thunder booming outside, and blacked out again when he tried to move, the wounds on his back still too much to bear.

When he awoke later in the night, he managed to get up off of his bed, and pulled himself to the book. He delicately placed the page that was ripped out into where it belonged, and laid on his stomach.

"Dipsy?" He managed to whisper, summoning the Potter family elf.

The elf appeared, and immediately popped away again, returning a few seconds later with medical potions. Over the next few hours, he was patched up enough that he could sleep, but that was the best that could be done. He still couldn't have anything touch his back or move around too much unless he wanted the lashes from the belt to re-open.

When he finally drifted off to sleep, he dreamed about a cold storm, where snow was falling, lightning crashed overhead, and he felt something trying to get to him, but never quite reaching him. When he woke up, he felt oddly cold, but it wasn't an uncomfortable cold, but more of a refreshing cold. He sat up, not feeling the pain from his back anymore. He immediately was on guard, and slipped out of bed, heading toward the cracked mirror against the wall. He turned, and gaped when he saw nothing on his back, but when the light hit his back, he saw paper thin scars where he had been struck. he rushed downstairs, but saw that the calendar charmed to chow the current date was saying it was the next day. He rushed back upstairs, and sat on his bed, when he remembered the book. He flipped through the pages, and began to look for any type of abilities that could heal under the ice section.

He finally gave up, when an idea struck him. 'What if, just maybe, I have more than one element?' he thought, getting excited.

He flipped hurriedly through the book, looking for any type of abilities that involved healing. The three that he found involved healing were fire elementals and nature elementals. He must be one of those then. He immediately rushed to his window, and looked down to the plants below.

"Come on, come on." he whispered, willing the plants to grow up to his window, but he sighed in disappointment when it didn't work. He decided to concentrate on fire next, hoping he could melt the ice in his room before anyone saw, but it didn't work when he concentrated on it melting. He sighed, just wishing he could remove the ice, when it all began to slide off of the walls, and formed a blue cloud of energy in front of him. He was about to panic, when he remembered something he read in the book. '...Any elemental has control over the element they wield, and can create or remove it howver they wish to.'

Harry relaxed, getting a weird tingling feeling when the ice vanished when he willed it to. He pointed toward the window, and the cloud of energy flew out the window, into the clouds. It eventually vanished from sight, as he stared after it, a smile on his face. He closed his window and went back to his book, about to continue reading, when he heard shouting downstairs.

"MOM! MOM! It's snowing! I wanna go outside!" He heard Dorian exclaiming. He threw open the window and laughed, realizing that him throwing that energy into the clouds was causing it to snow. He saw Dorian run outside, and got an idea. He concentrated on a snowball forming near Dorian, and threw it at Lily, nailing her in the chest. She gasped, and immediately began scolding a confused Dorian, while Harry stifled his giggles. He closed the window, and went back to the book, intent on figuring out why he had innate healing abilities. He eventually gave up, stowing the book underneath his bed, and ran off to the library. He ran towards a section on magical talents, happy the Potter family were historically such avid book collectors.

He finally found a book on magical talents, and took it up to his room. He skipped Lunch and Dinner the next day, sneaking in a little breakfast. He had been reading the book, and found a few talents that involved healing that he wanted to read about. He had just gotten to the section on metamorphagi when he had a thought. There might be a magical healing talent. He went to the book's index, and found the words 'healing, heal, medicine, and medical' several times in one chapter. When he turned to it, he had his answer.

This was a section about natural healing abilities, which were, while not rare, fairly uncommon, although were found more common in elementals due to their often destructive nature.

Harry smiled, glad to find out more about himself, when he heard someone talking about visiting Diagon Alley to go get a pet for Dorian. He grabbed his stash of money he had earned by doing chores for the neighbors, and money he had found around the house, and approached his mother, knowing she would be more lenient.

"Mum?" He said, tugging on her dress, although not enough to get her angry, that had happened once when he was little. She turned to him with a fake smile on her face, obviously annoyed, although most of it was probably about the snowball a few minutes ago.

"Yes Harry?" She said in a disgruntled tone of voice.

"Could I go to Diagon Alley with you guys today? I have my own spending money and can pay for my purchases." He said, reluctantly revealing the money when she looked like she was going to say no.

She sighed, before looking at him, not seeing the greedy look her husband got when he saw the money in Harry's hands. "Yes, just don't ruin this. This will be Dorian's first pet." She said.

Harry smiled, hugging her briefly enough so as to seem like he actually believed her kind facade of caring for him,, and ran upstairs. He threw on his best clothes, robes that he had found in the attic, and looked at himself in the mirror. He sighed when he saw all of the dark and dreary colors. He wished that they were a bit lighter, so he woulddn't look so suspicious a character but gasped when the robes gained a lighter blue similiar to that of Ravenclaw house at Hogwarts. He didn't feel the tell-tale tingle of his ice abilities, so smiled widely when he realized that he had done sort-of-controlled accidental magic.

He ran downstairs, passing he fancy robes off as things he had found in storage, and thegroup floo'ed to the Leaky Cauldron. There they wuickly made their way into Diagon alley, heading toward the Magical Menagerie. along the way there Harry felt a pulling sensation, and managed to slip away from the group. He followed the sensation until he realized he was standing in front of a door. He looked up, seeing the sign, and gasped.

'OLLIVANDERS' was in big letters, with the text 'Makers of fine wands since 382 BC' next to it. He carefully opened the door, seeing how old it looked, and walked inside, the pulling sensation growing more frantic.

"Ah, so what do we have here?" Said someone behind him.

Harry whirled around, and came face to face with a man with graying hair, and grey-blue eyes. He smiled at Harry, before saying, "So what can I do for you today, Mr. Potter?" mr. Ollivander said.

Harry regained his composture, and replied, "I-I felt some sort of pulling sensation when I was walking through the alley, and followed it to here. It wasn't uncomfortable, just a bit like a tingling up my spine."

Mr. Ollivander nodded, before saying, "You just might be feeling the Call of the Elemental." He said, shocking Harry. He saw the look on Harry's face of surprise, then shock, and then finally suspiciousness.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry said, while beginning to panic. 'The book never mentioned this 'Call of the Elemental', so what could it be?' he thought. Mr. Ollivander just smiled, and then gestured for Harry to follow him into the back of the shop.

"I don't know how much you know about elementals, Mr. Potter, but they always receive very specialized wands, that are mainly custom made. That pulling sensation was your magic calling out to some of the ingredients in my shop." He said, gauging Harry's reaction.

Harry finally gave up the facade and nodded, believing this. "So how do I know which ingredients to choose?" He said, the nervousness gone along with the act.

"Just approach the boxes you feel a pulling sensation to, and we'll go from there." Ollivander said, opening up a room with positively dozens of boxes lining the walls.

Harry walked forward, surprised at feeling several pulls, and followed the one that seemed the strongest. He pulled it down, handing it to Ollivander, but before the man could comment, Harry walked to the corner of the room, and picked up a rather large box this time. He placed this next to the first, before walking off, and quickly moving three or four boxes aside to reveal a tiny ornate box hidden underneath the shelves. This seemed to shock Ollivander, before he smiled widely.

"You have quite the array of ingredients here Mr. Potter. I'm assuming you grabbed them based on how strong the pull was?" At Harry's nod, Ollivander continued. "Well in the first box, representing your main elemental power, is a feather from an extinct ice Phoenix. There are less than 15 wandmakers in the world to possess these feathers. These feathers are usually good for magic that involves the soul, as well as charms. Consider yourself lucky you came here, Mr. Potter. Not many people have access to these." He said cheerfully.

"Next in this larger box you have thunderbird claws, specifically those of a rather large male. These are more oriented towards destructive magic and wards. Thunderbirds are known for their tempers and stubborn pride, and your wand will reflect that. Now this final boxx is quite the surprise. That box contains a vial of venom from a basilisk that was over 1500 years old when it was finally slain by my ancestor, Lionel Ollivander, almost 700 years ago. My family has been trying to find a use for it for generations. Good to know that we finally have succeeded, although how that factors into elements I hav no idea..." Ollivander said, muttering to himself.

"Anyway, the basilisk venom will allow casting the darker curses and hexes easier, while also making you have a small amoutn of ability at parsel magic, although not nearly as much as if you were a parseltongue. Now, shall we go look at the woods available?"

Harry nodded, too overwhelmed by his wand cores to talk. The two walked into a seperate room where there were bins of chunks of wood laying everywhere. He immediately felt a tug on his magic and walked over, finding a rather ordinary looking piece of wood, and presented a piece of it to Ollivander. Ollivander took it, and began to speak explaining what it was.

"What you have here, Mr. Potter, is a wood invented by an ancient Romanian wizard to build his castle with. It has no real proper name, being that the species was created by the wizard soaking seeds of trees in potions. Most people just call them Drake Trees due to baby dragons eating the fruit off of these trees when they can. It is an interesting choice, and is unyielding, almost unbendable. This will be quite the wand, quite the wand indeed. Can you comeback in about an hour? I should have it just about finished by then."

Harry nodded, and left the store, heading into Flourish and Blots. He spent 45 minutes there, and finally left, having purchased a few books on elementals. He spent the remaining 15 minutes wandering around the alley, and caught sight of the Potter's eating some ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. He returned to Ollivanders, and ran into the man on his way into the back of the shop.

"Ah good, Mr. Potter. I just finished up your wand, and might I say, this may be one of my finest works." Ollivander said with a grin.

He led Harry into the back of the shop, and said, "It is done, except for one thing. I don't usually offer this, but with a custom wand, this is a bit easier. You can bond your wand to you so unless you give it to someone else permission to use it, only you can use it. It will cost you a bit more, but I assure you, it is worth it."

Harry smiled, and nodded, being led to the table where a wand lay, although there was a hole in the end, where he could see the faintest bit of a glow within the wand.

"Now, you just need to let some of your blood fall into the core, and then it should seal up afterwards." Ollivander said, and presented Harry with an ornate knife that had runes carved into the hilt.

Harry made a small slice into his thumb, and tilted his thumb over the hole in the wand. After a few drops had fallen into the space, the skin sort of knit itself backtogether and there was a flash of light. When he could see again, the hole was gone, and he felt an immense sense of belonging when he saw the wand. He carefully picked it up, and gasped when his ice magic came out of the tip, and swirled onto the ground forming a small pile of snow. He gasped, and looked at the wand in awe. He heard Ollivander chuckling, before he began to thank the man profusely.

"There's no need to thank me, Mr. Potter. I do this for a living. Now, onto the unpleasant part. The ingredients are what really did you in for the price here. Your total is 3 galleons, 9 sickles, and a knut." Ollivander said, as Harry sighed. That left him with only a few galleons left, but he knew he would pay anything to have this wand.

Harry paid, and quickly left, running into his family on his way to the Leaky Cauldron. He stowed the wand in his shirt, sliding it in up to his shoulder. At 11 and 1/2 inches long, he just barely got it in there. He managed to make it home alright, immediately returning to his room. He placed the books on his shelf, and hid the wand beneath his wardrobe in a small box he kept what few valuables he had in. He also placed the galleons back in, having seen the look his stepfather gave him when he had mentioned the money. He had just gotten back to his bed and was about to begin reading one of his least favorite books, knowing that his stepfather would be in a rage when he was told the lie that Harry had spent all of the money.

Sure enough, about 5 minutes later, he received a visit from his stepfather where the book ended up ripped in half and his shelf thrown over as he convinced his stepfather that he had no money here. After fixing the room, and checking everyone else was asleep, he threw out the book, and went and stole some galleons from a sack of gold he knew that his mother kept for emergencies. He hid it in the box too, intent on using some of it to buy better clothes because she never bought him any. He drifted off to sleep happier than he had been in a long time.

The following night, Harry's stepfather paid him a visit to inform him that now Hrry's chore money would be given to him, or Harry would be beaten. When Harry refused, the man flew into a blind rage, and beat Harry until Harry blacked out. he woke up later to an empty room, and pain beyond imagining. He tried to get up, and realized that his leg was broken. He tried to lift himself onto his bed, but fell, making a loud crashing noise. All was quiet for a second, when he heard his stepfather coming.

Harry tried to hide under the bed, but by the time he managed to get close enough to, it was too late. The man walked in, smirked at Harry, and shut the door.

"So have you changed your mind about our little 'deal'?" He said sinisterly.

Harry just spat towards him, his inability to accept defeat rearing it's head. The man frowned, before conjuring a whip, and throwing silencing charms around the room.

"I don't know how you survived the belt, but this is going to be a **whole **lot worse." He said with a evil smile.

Harry screamed when the man hit his broken leg with the whip, wrapping it around the limb and pulling, hard. He felt the joint pop, and then realized that his leg had been dislocated. He felt hot tears run down his face, the whip cracking at any and all parts of his body that weren't damaged enough from the beating a few hours ago. AFter an unknown length of time, the whipping finally ceased, and Harry was thrown at the wardrobe, shards of wood being driven through his bloody and mangled back. Both his arms and legs were broken, and he had multiple skull fractures.

The man left, laughing like he had heard a good joke, and locked the door, throwing an incendio at Harry's bookcase on his way out. Harry tried to scream out or get up, but his throat was too raw, his limbs unresponsive. He finally gave up, and sat there in a growing puddle of his own blood. He remembered his wand, and concentrated, there was a loud popping noise, and the box dropped into his lap. He felt new tears well up, the box hitting the places where his legs were broken, and he cried. He gave up on the wand, not able to move his hands, and looked toward the window. At that moment, he saw a streak of light across the sky.

'A shooting star...' he thought, as he began to grow numb.

He managed to speak, in a defeated, scratchy voice, his throat raw from screaming.

"I w-wish I could just l-leave this place forever, I don't ever want to come back." He whispered at the end. He felt himself grow cold, but not from his powers, and closed his eyes, awaiting the inevitable. It is because of this that he didn't see the shooting star blink out of sight, and a briht white flash occur in his room. As he gasped out his dying breath, he felt like he was floating, and then everything went dark.

**END OF THE CHAPTER**

**I have friend who was abused by their stepfather who helped me write this, so for all you haters out there who say we don't know what abuse is really like, I have absolutely nothing to say to you. Anyway, I'll update my other stories eventually, I just had to get this idea out before I forgot it. **

**A note on the book 'Elemental Magick: A Study, I plan to actually write that under this pen name and post it somewhere, so I'll let you guys know when I finish it. **

**Anyway...**

**Read, Review, and send in your omakes!**


	2. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! (except Elemental Magicks: A Study)**

**Sooo, I was really srprised with just how many views this story got so soon after I posted it. Nice to see that I am popular.**

**Now, Elsa and Harry will both have rather large vocabularies(but not outrageously large). Elsa because she is royalty and wuld have been tutored to be well educated, and Harry because of the way he reads books like crazy, learning new words along the way.**

**Also, they are only about 8 years old, so if they act a bit childish, so what. We all did when we were that age**

**Anyway, I won't keep you from why you are here any longer**

**"Speech"**

**'Thought'**

**"**_**Parseltongue**_**"**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

Harry blearily opened his eyes, and realized that he was couldn't see anything. He was about to panic, when he heard muffled voices.

"...will help. Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show." A man said. There was a lighter voice, perhaps from a girl, or someone rather young, and she was saying the same thing.

He heard a door click shut, but then he heard footsteps heading toward where he was. He tried to hide, but bit back a groan when he stepped on something and went crashing down. He looked down, but his hopes soared, he carefully picked up the box he had stashed under his bed, and when he opened it, he found his wand. He heard the sound of a door creaking open, and burrowed back into the corner, trying to look as small as possible. He saw the door open further, revealing a little girl around his age who had platinum blonde hair, nearly white. She seemed confused when she first looked in, but gasped when she saw him.

She looked around and walked closer to him. He tried to back up further, but to no avail. He closed his eyes, expecting to get thrown out of wherever he was, but then he heard a gasp. he chanced a look at the girl, and saw that she was looking at him in fear. He sat up a bit, confused, as she backed away. He noticed that the ground beneath her was icing over, and hastily tried to rein in his powers. He tried, but couldn't make the ice melt, and sighed.

"Please don't tell anyone that I have ice powers!" he heard her say, shocking him to his core. He gaped at her, before standing up with a bit of pain, stretching the wounds on his back where shards of wood were still dug into the skin.

"I-I won't. You have ice powers too?" Harry said in a hopeful voice. 'I'm not alone! Finally someone who will understand and might be able to help me control my powers!' He thought excitedly.

She gaped at Harry, before noticing that he wasn't shivering from the ice that was now everywhere. He gave her a small smile, before sticking out his hand. "I'm Harry. What's your name?" he enquired.

She finally regained her composture, and as she did so, the ice began to shrink, beginning to recede. "My name is Elsa. Do you really have powers like mine?" She said, hope evident in her voice.

Harry nodded, now sporting a grin. "So how did you find out about your powers?" He said, trying to get to know more about his fellow elemental.

"I first found out about my powers when I was little, and I wanted to go outside to play in the snow, but my parents said no. I really wanted to build a snowman, and suddenly there was snow all over the ballroom." She said, as Harry giggled, imagining the surprise that must have been.

"What about you?" She asked.

He looked at her, before saying, "I found a book about people like us, who can control things like ice or water. While I was reading it, ice began to form on the cover. I think that I might be able to also control Lightning."

Elsa gaped at him, before grinning the way only a child can. "That is awesome! Do you have that book with you? I don't know anything about controlling my abilities, and that would be an awesome help!" She exclaimed. Harry sadly shook his head, and felt mad at himself when Elsa's face went from hopeful to sad.

"My stepfather wasn't very nice. He beat me and all I remember is after he beat me last night I was laying in the ruins of an old wardrobe, and I blacked out. I don't remember exctly what happened, but I somehow ended up here." The book was sitting on a shelf across the room, but my stepfather had broken my arms and legs, and I was stuck where I was." Harry said, holding back tears when he remembered the pain. He heard a horrified gasp, and looked up, seeing Elsa with her eyes wide as a dinner plate.

She slipped her hand into his, and gave him a tiny smile. "At least you're not with him anymore. You can stay with us,I'll ask my parents if-" She began, but was cut off by Harry.

He shook his head rapidly, before saying, "No one can know. It will be harder to hide if there is two of us. I should go, and find a place to live." he said, contemplating how hard it would be to survive in the wilds.

Elsa was stubbornly against this, feeling a sort of kinship now that she had found someone like her. "No! You can't just go. What if you were a secret?" You can live in one of the spare rooms. Please?" Elsa pleaded, not willing to let this strange boy just disappear.

Harry sighed, before saying, "Fine, but I don't want your parents to know about me just yet, if at all. I don't think I am ready to trust any adult yet."

Elsa smiled widely, before taking his hand. She led him out the door, tip toeing to a room further down the hall from her own. She led him into the room, where lots of oldd furniture was laying covered up. She smiled at him, before saying, "You can stay here until we tell me parents that you are here. I don't think that anyone ever comes into these rooms in the first place."

She led him into a corner and pulled a sheet off of a large object, revealing a bed. He smiled at her, and said, "Thank you Elsa. I don't know why you are being so nice. You barely know me." He said somberly.

She just smiled at him, and left, saying "See you tomorrow Harry. I'll see if I can sneak you some of the food from the kitchens."

Harry gave her a small smile, and climbed up ont the bed, snuggling into the old and worn covers.

-line break-

The Next Day

Harry awoke to the warn sun streaming in through a stain glass window. he got up, immdeiately suspicious. He got out of bed, but stumbled when he fell over himself and tumbled out onto the floor. He groaned, the events of the past 24 hours coming back to him. he carefully placed everything back the way he thought it was when he was led in by Elsa last night, and hid in case someone had heard him.

He picked up his box, carefully removing his wand, and concentrated on his hair getting flatter and more managable. He grinned when he ran his hand through his hair, happy it was not sticking up in every direction. He delicately placed the magical focus back into the box, and counted how many galleons he had. 'So I managed to escape with 25 galleons, 15 sickles, and 4 knuts. Not too bad.' Harry thought. He also had a ring that when you wore it, would heat up whenever there was someone with ill intentions toward you in the room. The last item in the box was an elegantly crafted ring that must have been worth a fortune.

It was a diamond ring that had a saphire set underneath the layer of diamond, with an elegant silver band. There was also a charm on both of the rings that made them automatically size to your finger. He had found both in an old jwelry box in the attic, and had found out about the strange enchantment on the first ring when he put it on, and later that day, it burned right before his stepfather began to yell at him for something. He had found the beautiful diamond ring when he was being forced to clean out the attic. It had apparently belonged to his grandmother, and was the ring for the Lady Potter.

It had been passed down through his family for generations, but had been put into storage when hs grandparents were killed by Voldemort early on in the war, and no one every mentioned the ancestral ring to James Potter, hence why Lily didn't wear it. Harry had been in Diagon Alley and didn't want to ask his mother because she would take it and he would never see it again, and his stepfather wouldn't be opposed to just selling the Potter family heirloom for a bit of pocket money. Harry had ended up asking the goblin's while he was left in the lobby, the rest of the family heading down to the Potter Family vault. When he had found out about the ring's significance, he had not hesitated to hide it away, and keep it from his stepfather and brother. His mother would just put it in her jewelry box and never look at it again, where it would be a perfect target for his stepfather's greed.

He had learned that the hard way when he had found other jewelry and given it to his mother. He had given her a necklace that he had found, thinking she would like it. he had seen his stepfather creep out of the house later that night, and had saw it in the Daily Prophet under a article claiming that it was a long lost heirloom of the malfoy family, and that a 'friend' had found and returned it to them. When Harry saw the necklace with the engraved 'P' on it, which they were claiming stood for 'Pure Blood', on the cover, he had lost any and all faith in adult figures that he had left.

Harry returned to the present, and saw Elsa creeping into the room, a small basket hanging from her arm. She had a crestfallen look when she saw the covered up and empty bed, but immediately perked up when Harry slowly revealed himself, and smiled shyly. She carefully closed the door, and gave Harry the basket. He looked inside and saw several eggs that had been fried, a few rashers of bacon, and a small hashbrown. He also saw the fine silver fork that was there, and finally examined his surroundings, taking in the apparent wealth.

He shrugged it off, and scarfed down the food, causing Elsa to giggle when she saw that he had a bit of egg yolk dribbling down his chin. He finally finished, noticing the napkin at the bottom of the basket. he carefully cleaned himself up, and stood up, thanking Elsa profusely for her hospitality. She just smiled at him and shook her head.

"You don't have to thank me for everything Harry. My family won't notice if a bit of food goes missing." She said with a light laugh. She didn't know why, but she felt like she could just be herself around Harry, not the prim and proper princess she had to be whenever her parents were around.

She had no outlet for her emotions ever since she had hurt Anna, and to have someone that she could be herself around and who had a similiar problem, although she knew she probably had less control than he did, or her powers were stronger. She had never seen ice just forming wherever he touched, but he hadn't seemed surprised when there was ice everywhere when she found him. She just didn't know why she couldn't control it. She used to have perfect control, and could create ice and snow whenever she wanted, but now it was like the ice had a mind of it's own.

Harry just blushed at her comment, and suddenly perked up, looking a bit suspicious. "Elsa, just how rich is your family exactly? I would hate to be a burden." He said.

She just laughed, before saying, "You really don't know where you are?"

When Harry shook his head, she stopped laughing, before leading him to the window. "Your in the kingdom of Arendelle. Just where did you **come **from?" She said in wonder. She had never heard of anyone who didn't know where Arendelle was.

"I used to live in a place called Great Britain, but it was also called England. I have never heard of Arendelle." Harry said, shocking Elsa.

The two spent a bit of time swapping stories, but eventually Elsa had to leave, which left Harry alone to think. 'I still can't believe all of this. I wished on a star, and ended up with a new home and new friend, who happens to be a princess, and I'm living in her castle. My life just got a whole lot stranger.' He thought, but had to hide when he heard the door open. He slid under the bed, and silently slid his box under with him. He held his breath, hoping it was either Elsa, or that he wouldn't get caught. He saw a shadow move across the floor, stopping where he had left the basket with the fork and used napkin still in it.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard someone say, "I swear, the princesses decide to eat snacks in the strangest of places, and then leave the leftovers when they are done. I'm glad I found this before any vermin did. We wouldn't want any rats or mice in the palace." He saw the basket lift off of the floor, and slid out from under the bed when the man was gone.

Harry slipped out of the room, stowing his box in his shirt. He had to hide in several alcloves and behind tapestries, avoiding people, until he reached Elsa's room. He found the door unlocked and slipped inside, but heard footsteps heading towards where he was. He hurriedly hid in her closet, leaving it open a crack. He saw Elsa rush in and throw herself down on her bed, her face red. She looked like she had been running. He was about to come out and ask her what was wrong, when he saw the door to her room opening. He saw a rather young couple slip into the room, and make their way over to Elsa's bed. They whispered quietly to her, and she was acting strangely formal, not as loose or as carefree as she had been earlier.

Her parents finally left, Elsa still curled up on her bed. Harry waited a few minutes, before finally opening the closet door. He slowly made his way over to the bed, and took Elsa's hand, trying to comfort her. She gasped when she felt someone grab her hand, but relaxed when she saw it was Harry.

"Elsa? Are you alright? Did something happen?" Harry asked, worry for his newfound friend evident in his voice. The eight year old had not had many friends, but was insanely loyal to the few he had.

Elsa looked at him, and sighed. She got off of her bed, and sat against the wall, her head in her hands. She finally lifted her head up after a few minutes of silence, and began to explain what had happened.

_FLASHBACK_

_Elsa walked down the stairs, heading into the dining room, but stopped outside when she heard Anna's voice, and it sounded rather sad._

_"Mama? Why doesn't Elsa like me anymore? We were the bestest friends, but now she never wants to play? Did I make her angry at me?" Anna said. _

_ Elsa heard her mother sigh, but didn't stay for the rest of the conversation, running up the stairs. She passed by her father, who looked shocked, and ran to her room. She curled up on her bed, unshed tears in her eyes, and thought about what Anna had said. _

_"Does Anna real think I hate her?" Elsa whispered. _

_Her parents walked in, making a bee line for the bed. _

_"Honey, I'm sure that Anna just feels a bit lonely. I don't think she really meant what she said." her mother said, rubbing Elsa's shoulder._

_Her father nodded, and said, "She just doesn't understand why you have to be alone. She doesn't know about your powers, so this will be hard for all of us."_

_Elsa just sighed and burrowed her head into pillow. Her parents sighed, and her father squeezed her shoulder, before they left_

_END FLASHBACK_

"That's when you walked over. Talking about it made me feel a bit better. Thanks for listening Harry." Elsa said, giving him a small smile.

Harry smiled back at her, and got up, turning and helping her up.

"So, friends?" Harry said, holding out his hand.

Elsa smiled at him, and took his hand.

"Friends." She said, grinning warmly.

-line break-

7 YEARS LATER (Harry and Elsa are 15, and Anna is 14)

Harry crept up through the secret passage to Elsa's room that he had found, slipping through the false wall in the closet. He silently placed the wall back, and crept into the room. He snuck up behind Elsa and smirked.

"So what is the Crown Princess of Arendelle doing today?" He said, laughing when Elsa nearly jumped out of her skin.

She glared at him, but descended into light laughter after a couple of seconds. "I swear, one day I'll figure out how you get in here. I locked the door and the windows can only be opened from inside. Come on! Just tell me already." Elsa said, laughing lightly when Harry just smiled at her.

Harry stopped, shushing her, and ran back and hid in the closet when he heard footsteps. He slipped through the secret passage, and crept along until he reached an outlet into Arendelle. He had discovered this passage when he was 11, and had taken a side job as a messenger who delivered news around town. He checked in with his boss, Nickolas, and stopped inside when he saw that he was meeting with someone.

Harry patiently waited for Nickolas to finish, and went over to his boss after the men left. Nickolas looked to of aged a decade since the last time Harry had seen him. He looked at Harry and beckoned him over.

"Lad, I've fallen on some hard times. A long time ago I borrowed some money from a man, and now he wants me to pay off all of it. I just can't afford to pay it all off. I'm sorry, but I just can't afford to stay in this business anymore. I'm closing down the shop. I'll miss you Harry. I will be moving to one of the outer villages. Perhaps we'll meet again someday, but not now." Nickolas said.

Harry sighed, and said, "It'll be ok Nick, everything will be fine. I'll come visit you when I can. I promise."

Nickolas smiled at Harry, and ruffled his hair, before sending him out, despite the offers of help to pack.

"Go enjoy the bright summer day lad, while it lasts. Night will be upon us soon." he said, smiling at Harry.

Harry nodded, and checking the time, he stealthily made his way back into the palace, creeping through the passage until he came to the final exit to Elsa's room. When he removed the panel, he heard sobbing comeing from inside the room, and hastily fastened the panel back onto the wall. He, after checking for anyone else, burst out of the closet, and hurried to where Elsa was curled up on the floor, ice speading rapidly and wind blowing around her rapidly. He called upon his own ice abilities, shielding himself from ice flying everywhere. He leaned down, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and holding her close to him.

Harry wrapped his other arm around her, holding her in a hug. He felt her lean into his grip, and the top of his shirt was getting wet. He stroked her hair, and rubbed circles in between her shoulderblades. He sat there with her, just holding her and letting her cry, until she finally ran out of tears, and drifted off to sleep. Harry carefully picked her up and carried her to her bed. He tucked her into her bed and wrapped the blankets around her, before heading back to the room deep in the abandoned wing of the palace where he was staying.

The following morning he woke up rather early, and, recollecting what had happened the previosu night, quickly freshened up and headed over to Elsa's room. He quietly entered her room, and waited for her to wake up. About 15 minutes later, she began to toss and turn, before shsooting up, tears in her eyes. He walked over to her and hugged her, letting her cry, while wondering just what could cause the usually unflappable Elsa to break down like this. He held her close, before she finally pulled away, her eyes red and tear tracks down her face.

Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and said in a level, soft voice, "Hey, it's alright. It's alright. What's wrong? Has something happened?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but no sound came out before she broke down crying again. He just sat there and held her, offering her silent comfort and letting her cry on his shoulder. She eventually stopped, still snifling a little bit, and looked up at him.

"Harry..." She said, her voice wavering. "My P-Parents were lost at sea. I'll never see them ever again." She said, fresh tears falling. Harry, now understanding, pulled her close, and began to hum a tune he remembered hearing when he was younger. She leaned into his embrace, taking solace in the companionship of her best friend. She wrapped her arms around his torso, squeezing him tightly. She sobbed, tears wetting the sheets of her bed. Harry just let her cry, knowing that she needed time to grieve.

Elsa soon stopped crying, exhausted from her grief, and drifted off to sleep again. Harry stayed with her this time, locking the door to her room. He lay her down in a couch off to the side of the room and let her curl up and use him as a sort of 'safety blanket'. Harry finally let a few tears fall. He had heard enough of the King and Queen from Elsa and the townspeople that to have them lost at sea was a very tragic loss. He sat there, Elsa sleeping soundly against him, and before he knew it, was drifting off to sleep.

Harry awoke some time later when he felt movement on his chest. He carefully leaned forward and sat up, glancing out the window. It looked to be about noon, meaning that they had slept most of the day away. He felt Elsa stirring and noticed for the first time that ice was everywhere. The floor was covered in a thick layer of ice, while there was snow on everything. Harry very carefully began the slow process of melting the ice, turning it into the bluish energy he had discovered as a child. He would normally take less time, but he was focusing on Elsa, and didn't want to wake her. She burrowed her head into his chest, causing him to blush now that he realized how this whole situation looked.

He picked Elsa up, placing her on her bed, and then sat on the edge of the mattress. He was about to get up and go slip into the kitchen to get them a few bits of fruit, but then she began to wake up. She lifted herself out of bed, and immediately realized that Harry was there. He gave her a sad smile, getting off of the bed, and offered her his hand. He helped her off the bed, and left the room to let her change.

He came back when he heard a soft knocking noise from her door, and entered her room. "Are you feeling any better now that you have had a bit of time to grieve? I know it will always hurt, but the pain will fade." Harry said upon seeing her meloncholy expression.

She just sighed, and went over to the window, looking mournfully out over the fjord. Harry walked up next to her, letting her lean against him. The two just sat and watched the water for a while, and took comfort in each other's presence.

-line break-

ABOUT A WEEK AFTER THE FUNERAL

Elsa sat quietly in her room, blankly staring at the papers in front of her. These were the reports on the disaster that had claimed her parent's lives. She sighed, placing them into a bin near the desk, and sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall.

'I don't know what I would have done without Harry.' She thought, 'I mean, he just comforted me and stayed with me for hours. He truly is my best friend'.

She had been informed that upon her eighteenth birthday she would be crowned Queen of Arendelle. She just couldn't imagine how she could possibly replace her mother. She sighed, getting up from the desk and looking out over Arendelle. She saw a few people milling about near the town square, the usual large groups near the waterfront, and a few smaller clusters of people spread throughout the town.

She closed the doors to the balcony, heading back inside. Elsa then left her room, making her way to the castle library. When she got there, she headed into the section on etiquette, and began to study on what would be required of her as the Queen of Arendelle. She may have three years, but it was better to start preparing now, rather than find out that she missed something important a week before the coronation.

She groaned when she saw that the book she was looking for was rather thick, and when taking it off of the shelf, nearly dropped it because of how heavy it was.

She went and sat down at a table, reading up on the proper way to address the court.

**Well what did you all think? For some reason my usual case of writer's block is gone, so you guys get 2 chapters rather close together. I have decied to accelerate the timescale because this fic will extend beyond the Movie, and I personally think that the ending will be much better than canon. That is why they went from just meeting to being best friends in the scale of one chapter (albeit, a long chapter, but still just one chapter)**

**Anyway, don't forget to send in your omakes!**

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
